Black Velvet
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: Blake and Velvet are becoming closer, but a figure from Blake's past decides to sow seeds of dissent to force the pair apart. Can the two Faunus really work through their rocky relationship? Mentions of self-harm.
1. The NOT date

_**I don't own RWBY. Otherwise it would be really screwed up... either that, or Blake and Weiss would have kissed at the end of episode sixteen. At least hugged...**_

_**Alright, so I'm new at writing RWBY fanfiction so bear with me until I can get it right. Just so you know, Blake/Velvet is NOT my OTP for this fandom. I much prefer Monochrome, but this was just too good to pass up.**_

_**Rant out of the way, enjoy.**_

* * *

A shriek split the tranquil air of the library, causing Blake to look up from her book. "Give that back!" An accented voice shouted.

"Come on, bunny. Hop for the carrot." Another voice piped up. Blake rolled her eyes and stood, making her way over to the source of the commotion.

_Leave it to Cardin to ruin my perfectly quiet morning before classes by taunting someone_. Blake rounded the corner and leaned against the bookshelf, watching Cardin dangle a carrot above Velvet's head as one of his lackeys held her down so she couldn't get to it.

Clearing her throat, Blake drew all their attention. "In case you hadn't noticed, you're in a library. You know, that place where the smart students spend their time doing productive things in the quiet?"

Cardin glared at her before tossing the carrot onto the table and leading his team away, sneering at Blake menacingly. Yellow eyes rolled before she turned to head back to her seat to finish her book.

"Thanks." Velvet murmured behind her.

"Don't mention it." Blake shrugged, sending a wave over her shoulder before continuing with her book until her alarm went off to get to class.

Glancing about to make sure neither Cardin nor Velvet were around, the cat-Faunus made her way to her first class, taking a seat in the middle section of the lecture hall. Velvet took her normal seat at the front while Cardin took his normal seat parallel to Blake on the other side of the room. Pyrrha and Jaune entered moments later and Blake nodded hello to the redhead as she took a seat beside her.

Listening intently to the lesson, Blake heard a squeak below and glanced down to see balls of paper flying at Velvet's ears. Glancing over, she spotted Cardin tossing minuscule pieces of paper at the rabbit-Faunus.

Looking to Pyrrha, the brunette noted the redhead's intense interest in the lesson, so she knew that she would go relatively unnoticed. Waiting for the right moment to strike, Blake got her chance when the professor turned his back. In a large burst of speed similar to her fighting style, the brunette grabbed all of the balls of paper in quick succession and stuffed them down the front of Cardin's pants, reappearing in her seat as if she hadn't moved at all.

Cardin's shout of protest clued the class in that something was amiss and the professor turned expectantly. "Is there something wrong, Mister Winchester?"

Cardin glared around at the class before gritting out, "No sir."

"Good, now can you tell me the answer to..."

Pyrrha looked to Blake in utter confusion to find the cat-girl smirking down at her paper. Noticing the confusion on Velvet's face, the redhead pieced things together and smiled.

The day ended with only two more incidents of Cardin taunting Velvet while Blake was around before the school day finally ended. Blake gathered her things and made her way out of the classroom.

Sniffing in the fresh air, Blake did a quick sweep of the air to find her two wards. She didn't spot them right away and nodded, moving down the steps and in the direction of the library. Before she could get there, however, a flash of auburn caught her eye.

Blake watched in barely suppressed fury as Cardin walked up behind Velvet and yanked on her ears, causing her to yelp and drop the books she was carrying, to the amusement of the rest of Team Cardinal.

Glaring daggers at the bullies, the black-haired girl walked over and helped the rabbit-Faunus gather her books.

"Thank you." The accent threw Blake for a loop not realizing how beautiful it would sound so close to her more sensitive pair of ears.

Shaking herself free of that thought, Blake smiled. "You know, it's come into speculation more than once between teams Ruby and Juniper that one or all of us could break Cardin's legs. I'll personally do it if you want."

"That's a nice offer, Blake, but I'm not one for violence unless necessary. Grimm are one thing, but Cardin is a fellow student." Velvet sighed and shook her head, her large bunny ears flapping.

"Well then, allow me to take you out." Blake suggested. "To make up for the horrible day you've been having."

Ruby and Weiss were walking nearby when they heard Blake's offer and glanced at each other in confusion, never having known Blake to be one to initiate time together with anyone, especially not someone she barely knew.

"Do you think she's feeling okay?" Weiss inquired.

"I don't know, but I think it's wonderful that she's getting herself out there." Ruby grinned.

"Oh, well... thank you." Velvet blushed slightly and nodded, letting Blake take her books into her arms as the two began walking to the exit of the academy.

Walking through the streets of Vale, Blake gave a small smile and looked to Velvet. "Is there anywhere specific that you like to go in the city?"

"N-no, I don't get out much." Velvet expected light teasing at the fact that she was a shut in, but was pleasantly surprised when Blake simply hummed in thought. Glancing up, she found the other girl looking around for something.

"Ah, how about here?" The darker brunette inquired, pointing to a quaint restaurant. Velvet looked up and found that it was a buffet style restaurant that served both vegetarian and carnivore.

"This is great." She replied, looking at the name. Omni Vorus Extremes. _Perfect name for it really._ She thought as Blake led the way inside.

"Hello and welcome to Omni Vorus." A woman said from behind the counter, her tail waving happily at seeing newcomers. "How may we serve you?"

"One carnivore and one omnivore." Blake replied, eyeing the fish section with interest.

"Excellent! Omnivores can find their food on the far right side of the restaurant while carnivores are on the far left. That will be twenty dollars and seventy-five cents." Velvet reached for her wallet, but Blake whipped hers out first and paid calmly, leading Velvet toward one of the far tables closer to the vegetarian section. She set their bags down on the chairs and grinned. "I'll meet you back here?"

"Of course." Velvet giggled, grabbing a plate and making for the carrots, Blake making a beeline for the fish section.

The pair met back up five minutes later after perusing their choices and settled down to eat. Velvet watched Blake cut into her fish for a moment before taking a deep breath.

"Thank you." She said, making the other girl look up in confusion. "You've been really nice to me today. I know you're the one that has been punishing Cardin every time he teases me and... I appreciate it. And thank you for dinner as well."

"Hey, it's no problem, Velvet." Blake told her gently. "No one deserves to be bullied just because of who they are. And I was getting tired of him picking on you. You're too smart to be dealing with his crap everyday. If I had my way, I'd make sure he never made you cry ever again."

Velvet was touched at the sentiment behind the words as Blake dug into her fish. "You really like fish, don't you?" The rabbit-eared girl asked, nibbling a carrot.

"Fish is my carrot." Blake replied bluntly, not even looking up from her tuna.

Velvet laughed at that and continued her meal. When they were finished, Blake stacked their plates and took up the books again, guiding Velvet out of the restaurant and back to Beacon, pointing out her favorite places to go as she did.

Upon coming back to the dormitories, Blake handed Velvet her books once they were outside the rabbit-eared girl's room before bidding her goodbye. Velvet held her books to her chest for a moment, watching the dark-haired girl stroll away before slowly unlocking her dorm room and stepping inside.

"Where have you been?"

**_..._**

Blake walked down the dormitory corridors and a small smile flickered on her face as she pulled out her keycard and unlocked her dormitory room.

As she entered, she noticed no one around until a voice shouted, "She's back!"

* * *

_**So, for someone who's never written RWBY before, how was it?**_

_**And just wanted to let you guys know I'm now on Tumblr (gothalbinoangel-fiction), Twitter ((a)gothalbinoangel), a Facebook (Goth Albino Angel) and an Archive of Our Own account (GothAlbinoAngel). There are more details on my profile.**_


	2. Lots of squealing

_**Alright, let it be known that I created Velvet's team before I knew the names of the other members on it and I have no intention of changing them. If you wish for character descriptions to get a better picture, just PM me and I'll give you the layout of each character. **_

_**That aside, they will also be making a much smaller appearance in **Faunus' True Form**, so you'll be able to make comparisons there. **_

_**That being said, hope you guys enjoy the chapter!**_

* * *

Blake stared around her dorm room as teammates moved from the bathroom to sit on their beds. Ruby and Yang were grinning at her while Weiss had her mask of indifference on, despite the twinkle in her eyes.

"What's going on?" The black-themed member asked slowly, staring at them all in confusion.

"How was your date with Velvet?" Ruby asked excitedly.

"It wasn't a date." Blake replied, opening her most recent book, which she had left that morning lying on her bed. "I was just treating her to some food because of Cardin's abrasive behavior toward her."

"So... you... took her to dinner?" Yang clarified slowly.

"Yes." The cat-Faunus replied, turning a page.

"And it wasn't somewhere the two of you had gone before?" Weiss intoned, with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, she gets out of the school even less than I do so she hadn't been there and I thought it looked nice."

"Did you pay?" Ruby smirked.

"Of course. I asked her to come with me. It would be rude to make her pay." Another page in the book turned as the other three members of the team exchanged looks varying between mischievous, excited and skeptical.

"It was a date." They all stated, making Blake sigh.

"Call it what you want, but I know what it was just as well as she does and it was _not_ a date."

_**...**_

"She took you on a _date?_" Organza exclaimed, bouncing around excitedly. Velvet was back in her dorm with team Vole and they were discussing the fact that Blake took the rabbit-Faunus to dinner.

"Organza, I don't think it was supposed to be meant as a date-." Velvet tried.

"But what person in this school aside from Pyrrha Nikos would actually associate with a Faunus without either being a Faunus or being on a team with one? Humans aren't very accepting and I want to teach them all a lesson about it." She growled momentarily in a show of anger, before getting back on track.

"But that's not the _point_. The point is, Blake isn't a Faunus and usually keeps to herself, but she still was willing to take you out to dinner."

"It could have been a simple pity gesture." Loden offered, combing his hair. "You _did_ say she asked after watching Cardin bully you."

"Yeah," Organza murmured. "But she watched him do it _all day_. That has to mean _something!_"

"Look, maybe we're thinking too much into it." Velvet told them. "Besides, it's not likely to happen again. Blake would have no reason to ask me out again."

"What makes you say that?" Loden inquired.

"Well, she's got her team and team Juniper as her friends and I've got you guys. There's really no reason for either of us to interact again."

"Say what you will." Eyelet murmured from her bunk on the far side of the room. "But you'd be surprised how well my semblance is at reading people."

"What do you mean?" Velvet and Organza asked together.

"Ask me that question again after Monday." The redhead murmured, going back to her drawings.

The rest of the team glanced at each other before shrugging and Organza continued gushing over Velvet's date.

* * *

**_I know it was short and I'm sorry for that, but I had absolutely nothing else to say on the matter and conversations about dating aren't actually as long as you guys would think from movies and books. They're usually pretty open and shut._**

**_So, yeah, that was chapter two. How was it? Tell me in a review and I'll see about the next chapter coming within a day. ;)_**

_********__****__Aside from that, just wanted to let you guys know I'm now on Tumblr (gothalbinoangel-fiction), Twitter ((a)gothalbinoangel), a Facebook (Goth Albino Angel) and an Archive of Our Own account (GothAlbinoAngel). There are more details on my profile. _


	3. The Week After

_**Alright, as per my promise via Facebook, Tumblr and Twitter, I'm updating all of the RWBY fics. **_

_**This is, by far, my favorite RWBY fic to write for, so I hope you guys all enjoy the chapter.**_

* * *

Velvet walked through the hallways of Beacon Monday morning, ducking around people attempting to pull her ears and ignoring the comments about her rabbit heritage. It was shaping up to be a relatively normal day. Cardin had attempted to corner her in the library, but upon seeing Blake lower her book slowly and glare at him, the bully and his team retreated with promises of getting her later. And they had delivered. Several paper balls had stuck to her ears until the end of the class when the boys had finally disappeared to their next class.

Sighing, the Faunus simply continued trudging toward her next class, wondering if the day could get any worse.

"Hey, Velvet!"

The rabbit-eared girl turned, expecting to find someone else ready to taunt her over her ears. However, her expression softened to one of relief when she spotted Blake walking toward her calmly.

"Hello, Blake. What can I help you with?"

"Nothing. I was just wondering if... I mean, I had fun on our outing last week and I was wondering if you wouldn't mind going for a walk with me this weekend."

Velvet smiled sweetly up at the darker brunette and nodded enthusiastically. "I would love to."

"Great. I'll be outside your dorm room at four on Friday." Blake grinned as she turned away, waving to the rabbit-Faunus as she did.

"Alright. See you then." A small smile appeared on Velvet's face as she entered her next class. Sitting down and preparing for the teacher's lecture, the rabbit-Faunus let her mind wander to where Blake might be taking her that weekend. _Where could we go?_ she mused. _Could she be taking me back into Vale? Perhaps for a bit of bonding while sight-seeing? Or are we going somewhere else more secluded?_ Velvet couldn't help the blush that spread across her cheeks at the thought. _Could she really be taking me... on a date like Ganza said?_

The teacher walked into the class and began his lecture, prompting Velvet from her thoughts. Diligently taking notes, Velvet didn't think about Blake's proposal until the end of class when she was packing her things up. Her cheeks flushed again when she realized that Blake was in her next class. Shaking her head, Velvet banished any thoughts of a date from her mind, hurrying to her next class because she didn't want to be late (at least that's what she told herself).

Coming to the classroom, the rabbit-Faunus ignored the shred of disappointment she felt at not seeing Blake in the classroom yet. Taking her usual seat at the front, Velvet took out her notebook and turned to a fresh page, waiting for class to begin. As the door opened, she glanced up hopefully, only to have her heart sink. Cardin.

"Hey, look fellas." the auburn-haired boy snickered. "Bunny rabbit's here already."

"Don't. Even. Think about it." A voice said from behind them. Team Cardinal turned to find Pyrrha and Blake standing behind them, both with their arms crossed.

"What? You got a problem?" Cardin sneered.

"Not yet." Blake stated, eyes narrowing. "But we will if you make the wrong move. Why not just fly to your seats like good little pigeons, Cardinal?"

All of the boys took offense at the comment and growled, about to advance. Blake and Pyrrha didn't bat an eyelash, instead, pushing past the group of boys to get into the classroom and make their way to their normal seats. Before heading up the stairs of the lecture hall, Pyrrha sent Velvet an encouraging smile and Blake nodded to her with a wink, both girls moving on.

Velvet felt a smile tug at her lips as Team Cardinal took their seats moments later, grumbling about what they wanted to do to the two girls. Class proceeded as per normal, but without Cardin making the usual number of quips at Velvet and without any spitballs flying at the large ears. Velvet wondered why that was and surreptitiously looked around. Cardin was in the midst of rolling a spitball and glaring right at her, but something flew into his ear with expert precision seconds before he could throw it. Turning her attention, Velvet spotted Pyrrha doing the same to Dove and Sky while Blake glared pointedly at Russel, who was thinking of simply throwing a paper ball.

Velvet blushed once more. The look in the darker brunette's eyes promised the green-haired boy pain and suffering if he dared to throw that ball and Velvet found it... attractive? Was that the word she was looking for? It was as close as she could get, but it made something stir in the lighter brunette's stomach, of that she was certain.

The school day ended on a higher note for Velvet than it had in a long time as she watched Blake have Pyrrha turn Russel upside down and shake him until he was begging for mercy. "Not so much fun when you're the one being bullied, is it?" Blake hissed, amber eyes flashing. "Keep your hands to yourself, Russ. Or next time, Pyrrha won't be here to stop me from cutting them off."

Russel nodded, beginning to turn as green as his hair. Pyrrha set him down and nodded to Blake. "Go ahead to Jaune." the brunette told her. "He's waiting for those lessons. And I know you want to cuddle with Nora later. Thanks for your help."

"A pleasure sticking up for a friend." Pyrrha replied, lifting her bag and waving as she headed for the dormitories. Velvet cocked her head at the interaction and walked over as Russel stumbled off toward the nearest trash can. Blake turned to her with a small smile and Velvet felt as if her chest was constricting for a moment.

"What was that all about?" the lighter brunette asked.

"He finally threw the paper ball when he thought I wasn't looking." Blake shrugged. "I wasn't, Pyrrha was and she caught it. I heard it and instantly knew what happened. I had to teach him a lesson and Pyrrha was eager to help."

"You don't have to do that for me." Velvet told her. "I'm not worth you and Pyrrha getting detention."

Blake cocked her head with a curious smile before shaking it and turning. "Have a good night, Velvet." the darker girl called with a wave and that same curious smile.

Velvet watched her go in confusion before beginning to make her way toward her own dorm.

_**...**_

Velvet walked toward her first class Tuesday morning, but stopped when she bumped into someone that stepped right in front of her. A quick flash of plaid and her books had left her hands as well.

"Hey!" the rabbit-Faunus exclaimed, glancing up. She found amber eyes twinkling at her with mirth as a pale hand was extended in her direction.

"May I walk you to class?" Blake chuckled, helping the other Faunus to her feet.

"B-Blake... I... you-you don't have to-."

"It wasn't an order, Velvet." Blake told her, mirth hidden in her voice. "I just figured that since we have the same class this morning, it wouldn't hurt to walk with you."

"Thank you." Velvet blushed as students stared at them as they passed, but Blake seemed oblivious to the odd stares coming in their direction. Velvet supposed it was easy for her to ignore them since she was human. _And people probably stare at her beauty all the time._ Velvet thought as they neared the classroom.

Blake smiled as she walked Velvet to class. Once inside, she held out the latter's books and moved up to her seat. Pyrrha watched with amused eyes, not having seen Blake like this in the entire time they'd been at Beacon. Large green eyes beamed up at the brunette as Blake took her seat. "You seem quite taken with her." The redhead remarked calmly.

"Velvet? No, we're just friends."

"I do not know much about dating since I focused more on my studies, but I am certain that carrying books is the job of a romantic partner."

Blake shrugged. "We're just friends, Pyrrha. It's no big deal."

The famous athlete raised an eyebrow with a small smile on her face. "If you're certain." She shrugged.

_**...**_

Thursday, Blake approached Velvet after classes. "Hey Velvet." The darker brunette murmured.

"Hello, Blake!" Velvet grinned.

"Um, it's going to snow tomorrow. You should probably wear a winter coat."

"Is that a rabbit joke?" Doe eyes twinkled in mirth at the surprise in the large yellow eyes.

"N-no, I just... I'm going to be wearing a winter coat to keep me warm, so I thought..."

"It's alright, Blake. And thank you. I'll be sure to wear a thick coat."

"Great." The ninja gave her a relieved smile. "See you tomorrow." Blake walked off and Velvet was about to go to her dorm when a thought occurred to her. _How did she know it was going to snow tomorrow?_

_**...**_

Velvet waited nervously in her dorm room Friday afternoon. Her last class had ended an hour ago and now she was pacing the room, waiting for Blake to arrive. Eyelet watched her quietly, pushing a few strands of scarlet hair from her aquamarine eyes every few minutes as they came loose from turning her head.

The rabbit-Faunus was going completely to pieces with nervousness. She had been experiencing conflicting feelings about Blake all week, ever since the conversation she had had with her team last Friday. _I'm just looking too much into it._ she told herself. _It wasn't meant as a date. This isn't meant as a date. She just wants to spend time with me. For whatever reason, she wants to spend time with me._

"Velvet, she's here." Eyelet told her calmly.

"How do-." A knock at her door clued her in to the fact that she had been so focused on her mental and physical pacing that, even with her Faunus hearing, she hadn't even heard Blake walk to the door. "-I look?" she finished, changing course from what she was initially going to say.

"_Fine._" Eyelet told her calmly, standing and pushing her toward the door. "Now, go, she's waiting for you."

Velvet nodded and walked to the door, opening it with a shaky hand and being greeted by the sight of Blake clad in a thick black winter coat. Velvet smiled at her nervously, but Blake smiled. "Warm enough?" the darker brunette inquired.

"Y-yes." Rabbit ears twitched as Blake smiled and turned, sending a look over her shoulder to indicate that Velvet should follow. The rabbit-Faunus cocked her head to the side before following after her companion. The air outside nipped at her cheeks and Velvet cursed herself for not bringing a hat. Blake, taking note of how the lighter brunette burrowed down into her coat, removed something soft and purple from her coat pocket.

"Here." she said, beginning to fix the hat on Velvet's head, being careful not to hurt her rabbit ears. When she pulled back, flopping ears hung from beneath the purple cap, but Velvet seemed to have stopped shivering as badly. Blake smiled and continued, leading Velvet toward the forest at the border of campus.

The pair of girls made their way through the woods calmly, Blake leading the way through the snow. "How are you classes going?" the brunette asked, turning slightly to talk to her companion.

"They're fine, I suppose. It's nice being able to actually concentrate on taking notes and listening to lectures without things flying at my ears." Velvet noticed a small smile on Blake's eyes and giggled slightly. "I would like to thank you for that."

"It's no big deal." the darker brunette replied, sending her a quick smile. "I was getting tired of seeing him pick on you and feeling like trash because I didn't do anything about it. You deserve better than that. You're a Faunus, not an animal."

"I wish others shared that sentiment." Velvet sighed, staring at the snow-covered ground.

"Me too." Blake muttered, bordering on a snarl.

"Well, it's still nice to be able to have someone who cares about how others treat Faunus." Velvet shot the darker brunette a sidelong glance and noticed a small frown on the beautiful features. _Beautiful? Well, she... she is quite attractive..._

Noticing that they seemed to be heading further away from the school than anticipated, Velvet asked, "Where are we going?"

"It's right up here, actually." Blake told her, pointing to a cliff. Velvet felt a small chill of fear run down her spine at the sight, wondering briefly if Blake planned to toss her over it. _No, she wouldn't do that._

"Careful." Blake threw out an arm to stop Velvet from going any further. "The snow makes it look sturdy, but from this point on it gets a bit precarious. Stay close to me, alright?"

The lighter brunette nodded and followed closely behind the taller girl, Blake picking her way closer. "Hopefully this is close enough for you to see." Blake murmured.

"See what?" Velvet asked.

"Turn slightly to your left." the darker brunette urged.

Velvet cocked her head before doing as she was told, glancing through the branches around them and gasping. It was a meadow, but not an ordinary one. This one was full of clusters of trees here and there, dotting the grass. And all of the trees had beautiful ice crystals hanging from them. The way the sunlight caught the crystals made the entire thing sparkle like a thousand stars.

"It's... beautiful." Brown eyes gazed around in wonder before turning to the other girl. Blake's black hair was a stark contrast against the white setting around them, her skin nearly disappearing due to its paleness. Amber eyes shone at her from the mass of black and white, glowing in the winter sun.

Velvet felt a blush creep up her cheeks as Blake held out her hand. Accepting it, the lighter brunette was led to a small overhang that was, thankfully, free of snow. Taking a seat, Blake motioned for Velvet to sit with her and the mage glanced at her oddly. There wasn't any room for her underneath.

Blake chuckled and tugged her hand, causing Velvet to stumble forward. Strong hands caught her around the waist and turned her around, using the rest of her momentum to sit her down. Blood rushed to Velvet's cheeks as she felt a warm body against her back. At this angle, they could both watch the dancing lights as the wind blew around them. It was a serene content atmosphere and Velvet was loathe to let anything ruin it.

Velvet smiled and glanced back in the direction of Beacon Academy. Her gaze lowered to their tracks for a moment, but she paused when she only saw three lines of footprints. She could clearly see which ones were hers, as they were making up two of the lines of tracks, however, Blake's tracks were in a straight line.

_But she didn't actively try to do that_. The brown-haired girl thought. _She was focused on me the entire way up here, so how did... her tracks look just like a cat's would after walking in the snow, but I don't understand how that could be when she's human... isn't she?_

* * *

_********__****__I know what you guys are thinking. It gets really hard remembering that not everyone knows Blake is a Faunus. Heck, by the Volume 2 premiere, I don't even think Juniper knows she was a Faunus. But that's chiller. In this fic... and plenty of other ones as well, Juniper knows about Blake's Faunus heritage (because it makes it easier for me). Hope you guys enjoyed reading it! Next chapter will be asap, so drop me a review._

_********__****__Aside from that, just wanted to let you guys know I'm now on Tumblr (gothalbinoangel-fiction), Twitter ((a)gothalbinoangel), a Facebook (Goth Albino Angel) and an Archive of Our Own account (GothAlbinoAngel). There are more details on my profile. _


	4. Date Plans

_**Hey guys! Miss me? So, I move into my college dorm room tomorrow and start on the 25th. Be proud. To celebrate the fact that I am furthering my education... here's a new chapter for you all! **_

_**For all those interested, Team JNPR does NOT know Blake is a Faunus in this fic. **_

_**For all those reading, all RWBY fics were created and thought of BEFORE the beginning of Volume 2, so all details are already hashed out and NOT changing.**_

_**Enjoy guys! ^_^**_

* * *

"Wow, it sounds so romantic, Velvet." Organza gushed, a blush painting her cheeks.

"Yes. Interesting that she could choose something so beautiful." Loden agreed, cocking his head from adjusting his hair in the mirror, orange tresses not falling quite the way he wanted.

"Especially after only knowing it was going to snow after a day." Organza mused. "How did she know, anyway? Even the news casters didn't know until later that night."

"It is odd." Velvet nodded. "Usually only Faunus know that it's going to snow before news casters do, but I didn't pick up on anything."

"Perhaps she has a sixth sense?" Loden suggested. "Maybe her semblance is controlling the weather?"

"No, she doesn't get outside enough for that to even remotely make sense." Organza murmured, green eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

After a few moments of thoughtful silence, Eyelet spoke up from her end of the room. "Regardless of semblance, it was still a very nice gesture on Blake's part."

"Yeah!" Organza cheered, turning to her partner. "So, are you convinced that she wants to date you, now?"

Velvet blushed and responded, "I'm not certain. I still don't know if she considers them dates. What if I try to make a move and she rejects me?"

"That's a chance you'll have to take if you want to try being in a relationship." Loden shrugged.

"You won't know if she's interested in trying if one of you doesn't make some sort of move." Eyelet advised, continuing her drawing.

"You're right." Velvet set her jaw and turned on her heel, heading back out.

"Where are you going?" Loden called.

"To ask her out before I lose my resolve." The rabbit-Faunus called over her shoulder before continuing down the hall.

_**...**_

"Where did you take her this time?" Ruby asked with an excited grin.

"Off into Emerald Forest." Her Faunus teammate replied nonchalantly.

"Uh, aren't there Ursa and tons of other Grimm in there?" Yang asked, eyebrows furrowed in worry.

"Yes." Blake responded, turning a page in her book.

"That's reckless!" Weiss snapped. "You could have been killed!"

"I wouldn't take Velvet somewhere if I knew it would be dangerous." Her quiet counterpart stated, lifting her eyes from the pages. "Especially if she was weaponless. That wouldn't reflect well on my judgement and would speak little of how much I care for her well-being."

"So, this date was just to show her pretty things?" Yang asked, wanting to diffuse the argument that was bound to crop up between the monochromatic members of the team.

Blake sighed. "It wasn't a date." She told them.

"Do you want to take her on a date?" Ruby asked innocently.

Blake opened her mouth to deny the feeling, but paused, thinking about the question. How did she feel about Velvet? Did she want to become more with the other Faunus?

"I suppose so." She muttered uncertainly.

"What do you mean, you suppose?" Weiss scoffed. "I didn't start dating Ren because I SUPPOSED I liked him enough to date. I was sure."

"I'm still trying to figure out how you two get along." Yang muttered, cocking an eyebrow at the heiress.

"We're both intellectuals with a good taste in art and literature." Weiss huffed contemptuously.

"Right." Yang nodded, rolling her eyes.

"I think the best way to figure out your problem is to face it head on." Ruby informed Blake, ignoring their other two teammates.

"I guess you're right." Blake sighed, setting down her book and standing.

"Where are you going?" Weiss called.

"To face this head on. I'm going to go ask Velvet on a real date."

Her team watched her walk out of the door and shared glances before grinning and sticking their heads out the door to watch.

Velvet rounded the corner onto the hall that housed team Ruby's dormroom and smacked into someone. Glancing up fearfully, she visibly relaxed when she found amber eyes gazing at her apologetically.

"Are you alright?" Blake asked, holding out her hand to help the rabbit-Faunus to her feet.

"Yes, I'm fine." The two stood in silence for a moment, not noticing that the remaining members of both teams were now peeking out of their doors.

"Velvet, I-." Blake was surprised when the lighter brunette held up her hand, but waited for Velvet to be ready.

"Blake, I don't know about you, but..." Velvet took a deep breath. "I've been feeling like we've been growing closer lately."

"I feel the same way." Blake murmured, watching the hesitance play in the other girl's eyes.

"I was wondering if... you would like to go on a date with me... next Saturday." By the time she finished asking, Velvet was shaking, large brown eyes terrified that Blake would reject her.

"I'd love to go out with you, Velvet." The darker brunette murmured softly.

"You would?" Velvet stared at her incredulously and the ninja chuckled.

"Of course. What time?"

"Oh, I'll come to your room at seven. Is that okay?"

"That's perfect. Thank you for asking me out."

Velvet visibly sank in relief as Blake moved in and embraced her warmly. Turning on her heel, Blake waved to her friend before disappearing down her hallway. Velvet let out a breath she had been holding and turned to head back to her own room.

Organza pounced as soon as she got back. "What did she say?" The greenette demanded. "I couldn't hear anything all the way down here."

"I asked her on a date for next Saturday." Velvet giggled, beaming at her partner. "She said yes!"

"That's great news, Velvet!" Organza cheered. "See, I knew all you had to do was take a chance."

"Thanks for pushing me." Velvet smiled at her team before beginning to settle down for the night, the grin never leaving her face as she wondered what she was going to do for Blake next Saturday.

Blake strode back down the hall to Team Ruby's dormroom, finding both her team and Juniper waiting anxiously for her to return.

"How did it go?" Ruby asked, bouncing excitedly.

"Did you ask her out?" Yang inquired.

"Was she sure it was a date?" Jaune asked.

"Was her answer yes?" Nora demanded, large grin firmly in place.

"Whoa!" Weiss called. "Can we please get out of the hallway with this? Let's head inside so Blake can breathe and tell us what happened."

The two teams nodded and convened in Team Ruby's room, sitting on every surface possible and giving the ninja their full attention.

"She asked me out on a date before I could say anything." Blake told them, receiving an applause of squealing from Yang, Nora and Ruby. "We're going out next Saturday and she's coming to get me at seven."

"I'm very happy for your, Blake." Pyrrha told her with a bright smile as Nora laid across her lap, playing with her girlfriend's red tresses idly.

"Yeah!" Nora piped up. "Now we'll see cute little black rabbits running around!"

Everyone blushed at this and Ren sighed. "She's adamant that babies come from storks."

"Don't they?" Ruby asked, to which everyone in the room avoided her eyes while Yang patted her hand.

"Of course they do, Rubes." The blonde told her softly.

"So then a date for next Saturday?" Jaune asked.

"Yeah." Blake replied, beginning to read one of her novels.

"Well, we're all happy for you, Blake." He said, shooting her a grin before leading his team out.

"Us too." Ruby cheered, beaming at her teammate. "It's nice to see you smiling for once."

"Thank you." Blake murmured, continuing with her book as her mind spiraled around next Saturday.

* * *

_********__****__And there you go. I bet you guys are wondering what Velvet has planned, huh? You'll just have to wait and see!_

_********__****__Aside from that, just wanted to let you guys know I'm now on Tumblr (gothalbinoangel-fiction), Twitter ((a)gothalbinoangel), a Facebook (Goth Albino Angel) and an Archive of Our Own account (GothAlbinoAngel). There are more details on my profile. _

_********__****__Leave the cute albino a review! ^_^_


End file.
